Over the years, the footwear technologies evolved to a greater level in providing individuals with various types of footwear. Typically, footwear is designed with a particular purpose in mind. Besides the basic types of footwear, e.g., shoes, boots, sandals, and slippers, there are special type of footwear such as hiking boots, running sneakers, rollerblades, ice-skating boots, snowshoes, ski boots and other types of specialty footwear.
Walking on snow covered surfaces is entirely different than walking on hard surfaces. This is because snow, especially powder snow, has lesser density than other hard surfaces, such as, soil, asphalt, stones, etc. Because of this, walkers typically would struggle walking on snow in regular footwear and oftentimes would fall through the snow. As such, snowshoes are typically used for walking on snow surfaces. Conventional snowshoes (illustrated in FIG. 2b) include larger sole surface to provide greater support and floatation on the snow to their user. To secure the snowshoes on user's feet, the snowshoes include bulky bindings that provide support and coupling of the snowshoe to the user's feet during walking Snowshoe bindings typically secure the front of the user's feet to the sole of the snowshoe. User's heels (or the back of the foot) are typically secured by a binding strap or any other means. The heels are typically are not permanently/tightly secured to the snowshoe's sole. This allows relative motion of the heel with respect to sole of the snowshoe, when the user is walking. The front of the snowshoe is typically curved/tilted in an upward direction, which aids in making steps and general walking capability. When walking in snowshoes, the user typically puts one foot forward thereby putting pressure on that foot, while the other foot remains behind the first foot and the majority of the sole of the snowshoe of the other foot is lifted off of the walking surface (the front of that snowshoe's sole is what typically remains on the surface).
Further, in order to provide adequate support and maneuverability to the user on the snow, a snowshoe should have proper flotation, articulation, control, and traction (hereinafter, “FACT”). Flotation provides the user of the snowshoes with adequate support on the surface of the shoe. Proper articulation of the snowshoe allows the user flexibility during walking on snow, i.e., lifting snowshoes off of the ground and allowing elevation of the user's heels. Control allows the user to make precise movements of the snowshoes during walking Traction prevents sliding and tripping. Some conventional snowshoes have attempted to combine all four characteristics but at the cost of sacrificing one quality for the other, i.e., the snowshoes can have good traction, but fail to provide adequate articulation. Other conventional snowshoes attempt to provide its user with good floatation but poor control on the snow.
Further, conventional snowshoes fail to provide users with requisite versatility. As such, many such snowshoes lack compactness, convenience, and low-cost. As illustrated in FIG. 2b, conventional snowshoes are bulky, heavy, and cumbersome in operation when walking on snow. Additionally, conventional snowshoes typically are incapable of being collapsed. As such, conventional snowshoes require large amount of storage space. Because of their large size, it is difficult to carry such snowshoes (e.g., it is difficult to fit such snowshoes into a backpack).
Thus, there is a need for a snowshoe that is collapsible, versatile, light-weight, compact and provides its user with adequate floatation, articulation, control, and traction.